Question: Solve for $x$ : $6x - 3 = 3x + 2$
Answer: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(6x - 3) - 3x = (3x + 2) - 3x$ $3x - 3 = 2$ Add $3$ to both sides: $(3x - 3) + 3 = 2 + 3$ $3x = 5$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3x}{3} = \frac{5}{3}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{5}{3}$